gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Autódromo De Interlagos
|turns = 15 |type = Real World Circuit |roadway = Tarmac |games = Gran Turismo Sport |fastestlap = 1:10.540 (Valtteri Bottas; Mercedes AMG F1 W09 EQ Power+, 2018) }}Autódromo De Interlagos is a real world Brazilian race track that appears in Gran Turismo Sport. It is the home of the Brazilian Grand Prix. This track can be raced at Dawn, Sunrise, Morning, Daytime, Afternoon or Sunset. Circuit History The first downhill s-bend is called S do Senna (the Senna S), named after the country's legendary Formula 1 driver: Ayrton Senna. Events Driving School *Lesson 33: Try trail braking: 1 **'Gold': 0:15.500 **'Silver': 0:16.000 **'Bronze': 0:16.600 GT League *Stars & Stripes; Race 3 - 3 laps *Clubman Cup; Race 4 - 5 laps *FR Challenge +; Race 5 - 5 laps *Midship Challenge; Race 3 - 8 laps *F1500 Championship; Race 2 - 10 laps *Real Circuit Tours; Race 5 - 6 laps *X2014 Nations Cup; Race 4 - 10 laps Mission Challenge *6-2: Interlagos Sprint Race: 6 Laps **Race; Mazda Atenza Gr.3 ***Aim to reach the chequered flag, while dealing with tyre and fuel consumption. The timing of your pit stop will be the key factor to victory. ****'Gold': 1st ****'Silver': 3rd ****'Bronze': 7th *8-7: Interlagos G.1: 30 minute endurance **Race; Porsche 919 Hybrid (Porsche Team) '16 ***An endurance race in Gr.1 cars! Keep the massive power under your control. Use pit strategy to deliver the final blow! ****'Gold': 1st ****'Silver': 8th ****'Bronze': 15th Layout and Sectors Sector 1 The Senna S is a downhill S-bend named after the local Brazilian Hero, Ayrton Senna. Because of the significant downhill slope, the rear end of the car will have a tendency to lift while braking which can cause the car to oversteer. The entry is a loose left, but you want to apply brakes in a straight line and drop your speed adequately before starting to turn-in with the steering wheel. Use the distance signage on the right side of the track to narrow down your braking point. Turn tight around turn 1 along the kerbstones. For turn 2 you want to drive over a good portion of the kerbstones to raise your exit speed and continue through Curva do Sol with the minimum amount of steering angle. From here, it's a high speed straight. Sector 2 The Descida do Lago is a consecutive left corner following the fast straight. When shaving down your lap time, a smooth exit will be important as the exit is on an upward incline. Use the marshal's post on the right side of the track as a marker to gauge your brakes; reduce your speed adequately in the straight before entry. Though you want to use the full width of the track, riding over the outside kerbstones can disrupt your car's balance, and will require caution. Ferradura is a high speed right hand blind corner where it will be difficult to establish a line. The best solution will be to set your apex on the kerbstones on the inside, and go through these turns in a single arc. To find the best spot to start turning in, gauge your timing with the marshal's post on the left side of the track. From here, a series of low speed corners continue. For Laranja hairpin, ride over the inside kerbstones to make a tight turn, then take a wide course into the next corner, Pinheirinho. This is a corner to the left that has an elevation change, and requires careful control of partial throttle. The key is in setting yourself a straight exit line to start accelerating quickly. The Bico de Pato is the sharpest turn on Interlagos. The key here is to set your apex deep into the corner, and avoid going to the outside at the exit. The kerbstone on the inside of the corner is very tall and can disrupt your car if you hit it, so it will be better to avoid running over them. Mergulho is a high-speed left-hand corner on a descent where you will be accelerating, and may drivers end up running off track here at the exit. Be careful for the oversteer that will be caused by the load shifting off of the rear of the car. Sector 3 The track once again changes to an ascent here and you will be facing the hard left Junaco corner. Because this is a critical corner that is an entry point into the flat out section leading to the home straight, you really don't want to fail here by going in too fast. Face your car towards the exit quickly and exit smoothly. For the high speed corners of turns 13 through 15, use the full width of the track, keeping your steering angle at a minimum in order to pick up as much speed as you can. Replay Demo Category:GT Sport Circuits Category:Tracks Category:F1 Circuits Category:World Endurance Championship circuits Category:Brazilian Circuits Category:Circuits with an average gradient above 3%